Light Yagami's Death Note Tragedy
by TwistedMetalHead19
Summary: Light just can't take Misa anymore and he finally reached his limit with the annoying pest but the outcome isn't what he expected!


**Okay, I got bored and yes, I can't stand Misa. I hate her. I wish Obata actually included some love with a girl who isn't so impulsive and stupid. Ugh, well this is meant to be funny with a twisting ending hahahahaha**

Light Yagami stares through his window while watching as Misa starts acting like a complete lunatic again. His eyes immediately fall from the disturbing annoying compulsive girl while he debates to kill her himself or use his death note. There is a limit as to how much he can take from that annoying little bitch and right now, he would rather be stabbed a thousand times then to fuck her and moan in a pretend way just to make her satisfied instead of crying because she sucks dearly in bed but as he kept thinking about it, stabbing himself, he could always stab her. Light smirks in a twisted satanic way while looking away from the window, voiding how she keeps acting like a fucking retard all because of her skirt ripping. The fucking psycho always wears tight ass clothes and a lot of days, Light honestly thinks they just want to pop off her. She isn't that pretty to him only because her compulsive obsessing personality made him lose interest in her but he was never interested in the little brainless twat anyway.

He strides across his living room then enters right into the shadowy hallway filled with dancing nonstop lights on the walls from the candles Misa lights all the time. He strides through the hallway then turns right into the kitchen. He starts to sway to the kitchen counter, ignoring the mess she leaves right after attempting to cook a home cooked meal. He reaches his pale hand right out to the drawer closer to the fridge, pulls it out and sees nothing but the expensive silverware. He rolls his eyes, slamming the drawer shut and decides not to be such a pussy to commit the perfect crime for the first time by his own hands rather than from his death note. He looks up at the black counter top and couldn't help but to curve his lips into a satanic grin that broadens while seeing how perfect the knives are. He takes out a big butcher knife from the knife set but he immediately turns around from the sounds of the door slamming and the high shrilling voice that only made him want to rip her voice box out.

"Light! My skirt ripped and my phone just got turned off!" Light looks up at Misa slowly, letting his brown hair falling right over his devilish deranged eyes for the time being.

He doesn't say anything, instead, he is quiet while watching as she walks right in with her shoes on and her stripper fishnets with her short tight skirt waiting for the wish to come off at any time.

"And Takada is getting on my damn nerves for the last time!" Light watches as Misa throws her phone on the kitchen table then she acts like a little annoying pest while stomping her feet on the floor that he just mopped for the fifth time this week.

"What's behind your hand?" Misa suddenly asks.

Light keeps himself together, not even reacting to her question. He grasps the knife tight against the handle right behind his back while looking at her slender body. Misa literally looks like she is anorexic and he does not find that attractive at all. He actually likes some meat on his women because when he fucks them, it wouldn't feel like their bones are the dagger trying to impale his flesh but he is starting to regret that he hasn't fucked many women in his life time. He guesses he is devoid of love since his main focus is his death note and he only manipulates people to get what he wants. He would make the eye trade after killing the useless bitch even though he wants to live longer; he will end up exposing and losing all of his sanity if spending another night with her. He actually smirks again, knowing that his sanity has been lost and gone a long time ago.

"Come here, sweetie." Light says while being sure to keep the knife hidden behind his back with his right hand.

He doesn't even start sweating or feeling his heart pounding against his chest.

"Don't worry! As long as I have you! My phone doesn't mean shit to me!" Misa shrieks suddenly, making Light's ears wanting to shatter now.

Light just looks at her emotionlessly but he grunts suddenly when feeling her body hitting his and her arms draping around his neck. Light lets his head tilt back then he stares up at his ceiling, only shaking his head, wondering why he started to put up with the annoying bitch but again, she has the eyes but right now, it isn't worth dealing with the dwelling thought of her turning out to be an obsessive little cunt.

"I love you." Misa says quietly now.

Light raises an eyebrow while feeling her head snuggling right in his chest. The twenty-three year old only removes the knife from his back and looks at the sharp big blade with more interest and fascination rather than regret. He knows by now that people who are against his goals in life, becoming a new God of the cruel world that needs cleaned up and ridded of crime and mayhem, he is filled with no sanity anymore, no sorrow or regret. He guesses he is just mercilessness now and that was a feeling he is okay with.

"Well, I don't love you. I fucking hate you!" Light loses by shouting as loud as he can.

Right before Misa could look up at him with questioning eyes, he raises the knife right over her head then plunges down right in her back but the dumb stupid ass didn't even think about the outcome if it went right through her back. Light immediately goes limp, coughing up blood with Misa dying instantly right in his chest. His hand slips from the knife and falls right to his side. Misa seemed to not separate from light nor did he but he jerks himself away from, letting the knife sliding right out of his stomach. He immediately holds his stomach with his hands, trying to apply as much pressure as possible but it just wasn't enough. He finally drops hard with a sudden impact on his knees right on the floor. He feels his bones shattering right inside of him and right before he thought he was going to die in that second, he hears a cackling laughter. He looks down at Misa, trying to endure the pain but it becoming to unendurable for him now. He only looks at the dead body beside him like what-the-fuck when seeing Misa's head spinning around like a fucked up possessed girl then she starts cackling in an eerie way.

"Forever and ever." Light's eyes finally reaching his limit, they finally widen.

He then finds himself falling over to the side, letting his last breath be prolonging while feeling his body hitting rocks. That is what it felt like, like bees stinging him all at once, never ending. He tries desperately to get more breaths but he finds himself getting lightheaded then finally, his eyes close with the only last images of Ryuk grinning down at him.

Blood starts forming around the two bodies in the apartment…


End file.
